


Lavender

by monwonpanda



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, Hoseok is weird but a total sweetheart, M/M, i was bored, just light showho content, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monwonpanda/pseuds/monwonpanda
Summary: B I N G OAND BINGO WAS HIS NAME - OHHyunwoo feels like he should be upset, along the lines of 'who just barges into a strangers house and makes a mess' but in honesty, he's just glad that damn nursery rhyme has stopped.plus, A sleep deprived Hoseok is a brave and weird one but cute all the same.





	Lavender

 

Waking up at this hour was unnatural but for Hyunwoo to wake up at this hour was just absurd. The sun hasn't even risen and the dark doesn't offer much company, not to mention his phone is neatly dead on the side table.

So there Hyunwoo is, in a room full of Junk. He had been meaning to clean up this space for a while,  a year or two actually.  Then again, he didn't really need the room. His sister had made a habit of leaving drips and drabs of her belongings. All of which Hyunwoo was going to throw away or donate at 4 am on a Sunday Morning. 

He's almost done come 6 am. Two hours of moving at a snail's pace and he had dived everything into two not so neat piles. Admittedly the biggest was the toy pile, a variation of doll pieces, tea sets, small pots and pans, hair accessories, logos all in a heap. 

But there was one, much larger than the rest that seemed to glare Hyunwoo down. In the far corner, Hyunwoo had kept his niece's unnecessarily loud walking ring.

 Oh, he remembers the days of torture. 

That had been a good few years ago. So much so, it reminds Hyunwoo of just how long he's been living in this apartment. 

It brings back memories, a fond smile on his face as he bonks the little puppy doll on the head. He's almost out the door when

** There was a farmer who had a dog **

** And bingo was his name - o **

** B I N G O! **

** B I N G O! **

The rhymes pierce through the air so sharply, Hyunwoo almost misses a step. He frantically looks for the off button, his fist hitting random buttons in an attempt to put an end to the blasted song. It was way too early, he wasn't ready for this and he doubts his neighbhours were either. Nothing worked, not the red one which he assumed would put it off or the green and yellow nor the puppy head. 

A light bulb goes off and he tumbles the walking ring over in search of the battery slot. 

He finds it

Screwed shut.

"fuck'" he hisses as he tumbles it over again in search of an off button he might have missed.

He doesn't know how long it goes on till he's just basically standing there, staring at the devil of a contraption. 

** B I N G O **

No, Hyunwoo was going to kill bingo.

He hauls the walking ring into the hall and jogs to the kitchen. He knows he must have a screw drive around here, somewhere. He's ruffling through the drawer when he hears the doorbell.

The deepest groan escapes his lips. 

He was far from presentable but the figure standing in front of his door makes him feel better.

The lavender hair is sticking up in all direction but in his defence, he looked like he was sleep walking. 

Hyunwoo realises he must have woke up his neighbour, he never did meet the person who moved into hoya's place.

It wasn't ideal but oh well,"Hi."

"there's this thing in your apartment," the stranger waste no time, his eyes peering over Hyunwoo’s shoulder, "that thing."

"Yeah sor-"

"Could you make it stop," he says absently, curtly interrupting Hyunwoo.

"I'm trying," Hyunwoo says embarrassed.

There's a moment of not so silent staring, the stranger still dazed as he was when Hyunwoo opened the door. Did he expect Hyunwoo do something abut it now, like right now?

**B I N G O** \- the nursery rhyme filled the air.

There's a flicker of emotion on the stranger's face which Hyunwoo has to admit is damn beautiful, despite the bed hair and rudeness.

"it looks old," he points out, his eyes now focused on Hyunwoo.

Yep, he was gorgeous. 

"well it is, I'm throwing it away," he meant to say he's donating it but Hyunwoo was rushing for words in his flustered state, stepping back and throwing a glance at the annoyance.

"really," lavender's eyes light up and Hyunwoo manages a smile, "it's of no sentimental value of you?"

That was an odd question,"no."

"good," he looks distracted again,"oh look shoes. What size are you?"

Huh,"uhm 9,"

"Me too, do you mind if I try them?"

_What_ , Hyunwoo is at a loss but Lavender is already slipping his shoes on. He offers Hyunwoo a broad smile before walking right into the apartment,  stopping at the yapping walking ring. 

Hyunwoo had long accepted his awkwardness but not even his lack social skills can explain the absurdity of some stranger using his shoes and entering his-!

The plastic colliding violently against the floor startles him, the stranger's foot coming down heavy on the noisey object. 

Hyunwoo just watches in stunned silence as the walking ring is battered to pieces, the nursery rhyme coming to an abrupt halt. The silence floods through his senses and it feels so good.

It doesn’t last long, his attention now back on Lavender that is in front of him removing his shoes. The pair of sneakers are placed neatly and he smiles at Hyunwoo brightly as he straightens up.

Experience is the best teacher but Hyunwoo has none with this kind of thing. So he just stands there, tongue-tied as his eyes alternate between Lavender and the remains of the walking ring.

"You're welcome," Lavender says, his smile almost blinding Hyunwoo.

He bows deeply before leaving.

Hyunwoo hears him open and shut his door before Hyunwoo shuts his own.

_ That was. . . Weird. _

He looks at the mess on his floor, little plastic bits spread every.  A vacuum would be ideal but what are the chances of his weird ass lavender-haired stranger of a neighbour coming over and smashing his vacuum to bits. Admittedly, a vacuum wouldn't be such an easy feat but let's not anyway. 

Hyunwoo feels like he should be upset, along the lines of 'who just barges into a strangers house and makes a mess' but in honesty, he's just glad that damn nursery rhyme has stopped. 

The weirdness and absurdity of the morning had seemingly worn him out. He goes straight to bed, not before putting his phone to charge. He can clean up when he wakes up.

When he does wake up, it isn't by his own accord. The doorbell is ringing and shuffles out his room in a haze. An unlucky foot stepping on a stray plastic fragment. He hisses in pain as he hops a bit. He opens the door with not much thought, only to have

"Hi,"

Lavender staring at him. The content of the morning floods back and Hyunwoo grudgingly holds this person for the pain in his foot. 

He wasn't angry before but he was surely annoyed now,

"I'm so sorry," he says in a voice unlike the one he used in the morning," I don't deal with sleep deprivation very well.  I mean I can but I need caffeine and I was out of coffee and I'm so so so sorry."

Hyunwoo had already concluded the menace was gorgeous but with his hair parted, thickly lined eyes against his unusual white skin, Hyunwoo wants to know a little more than the lack of coffee in his kitchen.

Lavender pushes a box of some sorts  towards him.

"It's a cake or a few from my mother's [cafe. I'm](http://cafe.im/) so sorry -"

"You didn't have to," Hyunwoo says blankly as the most adorable puppy eyes look at him," I mean you made it stopped."

He just nods, his eyes a bit calmer, "but still I just wore your shoes, I don't know what i was thinking, I probably wasn't to be honest and then made a mess in your. I'm sorry." he bows, box still im hand.

"Hyunwoo," 

Huh, Lavender's hair bounces around his painted face as he looks up from the bow.

He couldn't just continue calling him Lavender.

"My name is Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo,"

Straightening up, Lavender smiles at him shyly,"Hoseok, Lee Hoseok."

"It's unfortunate we had to meet like this," Hyunwoo tried his hand at initiating conversation. 

"yea," Hoseok laughs," looks like I woke you up."

Hyunwoo takes a quick look and realises his in front of his very attractive neighbour in a pair of sleeping shorts, gym vest and a bad case of bedhair.

"I guess we even then," Hyunwoo is surprised by his own smoothness.

"What about me smashing the toy!" Hoseok asks seriously. 

"You were doing me a favour, don't sweat it,"

"Aw really," he really did look relieved, it was adorable, "still take the cakes."

Hyunwoo gratefully accepts the box tied with a red ribbon. 

" I made the cheesecake one," Hoseok mentions happily before he says goodbye.

Hyunwoo steps back into his apartment, box in hand and careful to dodge any stray pieces of the morning toy slaughter.

He finds himself opening the box once he sets it on the kitchen counter. There's a variation of nine mini cakes.

_ No wonder the box was so big. _

Each one stylised specifically, making it easier to decipher what flavour it is. He isn't much of a cheesecake fan but if Hoseok made it, he just might become one.

He grabs a spoon and digs into the miniature cake sprinkled with little rainbow candies. It was much simpler than the other cakes.The creamy texture melts on his tongue and he digs in for another bite.

Luckily, he hadn't taken off with Hoseok. He could benefit from a friendship with him.

Of corse that was Hyunwoo’s way of being casual about liking someone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I got stuck waiting on clients with almost no network and no laptop. So I wrote this and a bit more on my not so convenient phone. pretty rushed.  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
